Sailor Moon: Solar Eclipse
by Sailor Pickles
Summary: Light can not shine without darkness, and darkness can not be contaned without light. But darkness is slowy rising. My awakening will bring chaos and the end of this world. Only when you find the light will you know the truth, that is within you. Even the purest of hearts, have dark secrets. You just need to look deep enough, to see it. But will you be ready to know the truth?
1. The First Signs Appear

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters. (I do own the new characters that I created though)

 **Rated** : T

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : The First Signs Appear...

"Hello, is anyone here?" Serena's words echoed far but she received no response. She looked down and realized that she was in her princess form, had wings on her back and was floating in a sea of mist. Serena spun around and found a castle like structure, it as Silver Millennium.

"Serenity." A voice called. At the sound of the voice, Serena felt a sharp pain in her head. She looked up towards the voice and saw a dark figure in the distance.

"Somethings coming, something you've never faced before." The voice call out, Serena frowned. For some reason the voice sounded familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

"W-who are you?!" Serena yelled, her voice full of fear and confusion. "Please help me understand, what's going to happen?!"

"Please be safe princess." Replied the shadowy figure, Serena groaned hoping to get more information out of her. "You must trust me, me, me..." The voice surrounded her and faded away.

"Tell me who you are!" No response, the voice was gone. Serena looked around and closed her eyes. What's happening, and what should I do?

"Serena, Serena, SERENA!"

"Huh?" Serena lifted up her head, one side of her face red from laying on it, her hair messy and she had a bit of drool running down her chin.

"Hey there's no time for naps meatball head!" Screamed Raye, crossing her arms and poking her tongue out.

All the girls were gathered at Raye's house seated at the table doing their usual fooling around when they were meant to be studying.

Artemis shook his head and Luna sighed at the girls goofing off, like that was anything new.

"Yeah, especially if you want to pass the exam." Said Lita, tightening her ponytail. Serena stared at the wall and didn't react. Mina turned to Serena, giving her a worried look.

"Serena, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mina tilted her head to the side, secretly hoping she had.

"Huh? Oh I-I'm ok, really!" Stumbled Serena, trying convince her friends that she was fine. She questioned weather or not she should tell them about the dream or not.

Amy looked up from the book she was reading.

"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned. "You look a bit pale."

"I think I just need some air." Her hands shaking wild, she stood up and walked out.

"Hmmm." Luna stared at the door Serena just walked out of noticing her odd behavior.

"What's wrong Luna?" asked Mina. Luna crossed her paws over and frowned.

"Something's not right, I just know it."

"Good morning Serena." Said Molly cheerfully to Serena slowly walking to her as she looked out the schools window, lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, hey.. Molly." Feeling a bit vague, It took Serena a second to register Molly's face. Serena felt bad though, she and Molly barely got to talk anymore since they started high school but they both met up when they could.

Giving the blonde a hug Molly looked out the window with her. Serena looked down at the floor hearing a quiet meow at her feet, it was her friend and partner Luna. She picked up the small black cat and placed her on the window sill.

"Hidie ho, how's my two favourite lady's?" Melvin squeezed between the two making the girls jump. "Melvin you scared me!" Squawked Molly, giving him a small punch in the shoulder.

"Sorry Molly, but did you hear? There's a new girl who just started today."

"A new girl?" Molly stared, always curious to hear news.

"Yeah, I tried to find some info on her but got nothing. It's like she never existed until now."

"What's she look like?" Asked Molly. Melvin turned to Serena, she wasn't really she wasn't listening up till now but he caught her attention.

"It's weird, she looks just like you Serena it's as if your sisters or something." Melvin adjusted his glasses, Serena's eyes widened.

"Really?" Surprised, Serena looked around to see if she could spot her.

"There she is!" Melvin pointed to a girl walking in their direction, he was right she look just like Serena.

Same hair style, height, age and the same ocean blue eyes. Everything was the same except her hair was black as night. But something seemed off, she almost looked older than a high school student as seen in her facial features.

All of a sudden, Serena became dizzy, pictures flashed in her mind and the sound of beating wings echoed loud in her ears. Serena griped her throbbing head and tried to keep her balance.

"Serena what's wrong!" Yelled Molly as she tried to grab hold of Serena. She jumped back when she fell to the floor, landing with a loud bang. "Quick, someone call an ambulance!"

The sounds of panic filled the halls and could be heard around the whole school. Trying to keep herself from yelling out to Serena in panic, Luna jumped off the sill running to find the girls.

"What's going on!" Shouted Lita and Amy with Mina close behind when they saw a ball of black fur come running towards them.

"S-Serena collapsed" Puffed Luna, out of breath.

"What!" Lita felt her body tremble with fear.

"Oh no, come on girls." Said Amy running ahead. The three of them made their way back to Molly. By the time they got there the ambulance had started pulling out of the school with Serena in it.

"Molly!" They called out to her rushing to her side.

Molly didn't move, she didn't even flinch.

"Molly are you ok?" Asked Amy putting a hand on her back.

The look on Molly's face was horrific, her body language had shock written all over it.

"Wa-what, hap-happened...Ser-Serena.." Molly stuttered, frozen in place.

"Molly you need to calm down." Said Lita placing her hands on Molly's shoulders, an attempt to get the brunette to look at her. When she refused to look up Lita turned to Melvin.

"Melvin, can you walk Molly home?" She asked, sweat dripping down her face.

"Yeah sure." Melvin answered "Come on Molly." Melvin held her hand as they walked towards the exit. Luna raised her head to look up at the girls. "Lets get Raye and go to the hospital."

"Yeah let's go."

Luna and the three girls ran out of the school and met up with Raye and Artemis who had been at home.

"Hey guys what happened, what the emergency?" Asked Artemis who was now at Mina's feet wondering what could be so urgent.

"Where's Serena?" He asked looking around.

"That's the problem, she collapsed, and was taken to the hospital." Puffed Amy, still trying to catch her breath. Artemis looked over at Luna on Amy's shoulder, she gave him a nod of confirmation.

"What?!" Yelled Raye in shock, she didn't bother to ask questions. "What are we standing around for lets go!"

The girls began running to the hospital when Darien walked past. "Hey there girls, what's the big rush? Is there some famous person in town I don't know about?" chuckled Darien.

The four girls stopped dead in their tracks and sprinted towards Darien, Amy put her hand up to speak but Raye beat her to it.

"Oh Darien it's terrible, Serena was taken to the hospital!"

"Huh, what for is she okay?" Darien began to think the worst.

"We don't know yet." Amy answered. "That's where we are headed and why we're in such a rush."

"I'm coming. We'll take my car, it's faster."

Darien got into his red alfa romeo and three of the girls jumped in the back with Amy in the front. It was a little bit tight but they all managed to fit.

"Mina, you're taking up all the room!" Whined Lita, pushing Mina into Raye.

"No I'm not, are you calling me fat?" Huffed Mina as she glared at her right side companion.

"She didn't say that Mina." Said Raye, glancing at Mina with a smug look. "But dieting might not be a bad idea."

"YAOW!" Cried Artemis as Mina squeezed him in her arms. "RAYE, WHY YO-!"

"-STOP IT GUYS!" Yelled Amy, Luna and Darien simultaneous from the front of the car.

The three sat back in their seats, red in the face with embarrassment.

"Ugh." Amy put her hand to her face. "There's no time for this, we need to check on Serena."

With no more interruptions, Darien and the girls made their way to the hospital.

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse** :

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the young brunette joyfully from behind the counter.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what room Serena Tsukino is in." Asked Amy.

"Sure thing!"

A few minutes past when the door clicked opened and they all jumped to their feet when the doctor reappeared.

"Is, is she ok?" Darien's voice trembled.

The girls were smiling with relief before they became serious again and their smiles faded.

"What do you think happened to her?" Asked Lita, wanting everyone's opinion. A big discussion began with possibilities being thrown across the room left right and centre.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Serena, Who could that be?

 **Chapter 2** : Hospital

 _The moonlight is a messenger of love_


	2. Hospital

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters. (I do own the new characters that I created though)

 **Rated** : T

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Hospital

"Excuse me?" Asked Raye, running up to the counter with the others close by. The lady behind the counter looked up from her computer and smiled, Raye saw that her name tag said Bella.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the young brunette joyfully from behind the counter.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what room Serena Tsukino is in?" Inquired Amy leaning over the desk.

"Sure thing!" Bella turned to her computer to look up Serena's name.

"Okay, she is in room 6 but the doctor is still checking her out. You can wait outside the door so that you can talk to the him if you'd like."

"Thank you very much." Said Lita.

Darien and the girls walked to room 6, Mina looked over at Darien who was looking very pale.

"Hey Darien, are you ok?" Asked Mina, concerned.

He nodded his head stiffly, Mina wasn't convinced.

"I'm sure she's fine Darien, don't worry." The two turned to looked at the back of Amy's head.

The blue haired girl tilted back her head to see if her confidence helped him at all but to her dislike it didn't.

By then they had made it to room 6, Amy knocked on the door and it opened. An older man with gray hair faced them who nodded then smiled.

"Hello there, your Serena's friends right? I will only be a moment." Said the doctor as he closed the door.

Darien sat down with a sigh trying to look laid back but he couldn't hide the fact that he looked real sick with worry. The girls sat down too, they were also worried about their best friend.

Raye put a hand on Darien's shoulder as he mouthed 'Serena' though his dry lips.

A few minutes had passed when the door finally clicked open and they all jumped out of their seats when the doctor reappeared.

"Is, is she ok?" Darien's voice trembled.

"Serena is fine though I don't entirely know what happened to her, but it seems she went into shock which caused her to collapse."

Darien's rapidly pounding heart slowed down but hearing she went into shock made it speed up again.

"Can we see her?" Asked Mina, leaning forward.

"She is sleeping right now but yes you may see her."

Darien and the girls walked into the brightly lit room where they saw Serena's sleeping figure. The girls stared in amazement as to how beautiful and elegant their princess looked.

Which was a rare sight considering Serena is always stuffing food into her mouth and acted very unlady like. Darien sat on the seat next to her, one hand held hers and the other was stroking her frail face. He frowned in worry, her face was a deathly pale, her hand was limp and her buns were in disarray.

But when he looked at the young blonde he felt nothing but love for her.

The girls were smiling with relief before they became serious again and their smiles faded.

"What do you think happened to her?" Asked Lita, wanting everyone's opinion.

A big discussion began with possibilities being thrown across the room left right and centre, some quite silly witch to no one surprise came out Mina's mouth.

In fact they were so loud that if Darien wasn't so caught up in a daze he would have yelled at them to shut up.

"Ahem." Luna cleared her throat "Girls pleases quiet down, the only way we can know for sure what happened to Serena is to wait till she wakes up."

The girls turned to look at their princess and took a deep breath in and out, letting out a rather large sigh.

"Hey Mina pass me Serena's phone I'm going to call her mum and tell her what's going on." Said Raye, holding her hand out to Mina.

"Kay!" Mina reached over to Serena's school case and pulled out her phone. Walking over to Raye with Serena's phone Mina tripped on the strap of her bag and fell face first on the floor.

"Eek!" Exclaimed Mina, Lita bent over and helped her get on her feet. "Argh, ouch."

"Geez Mina, you got two left feet or what?" Chuckled Lita.

"Oh hardy har." Laughed Mina sarcastically as she gave Serena's phone to Raye.

Raye began to fiddle with Serena's phone looking for her mum's number as she walked outside. About a minute later Raye came back in the room.

"Her mum said she will be on her way over after she picks up Sammy."

"Hey girls." Whispered Lita, as she nodded her head in Darien's direction. "Why don't we give them some time alone."

Everyone nodded in agreement, they walked outside and closed the door quietly.

When the door clicked shut Darien snapped out of his daze and realised that the girls had left.

He looked at his watch, they have been there for almost an hour but he didn't care. He knew that he couldn't leave her side until she woke up.

The time after that for Darien are a blank and his memories hazy, he remembered Serena's mum and bother visiting briefly but that's it. Laying on Serena's lap, Darien still clung her hand when he felt her move. His head shot up like a rocket, Darien looked around before looking back down at her with nervous eyes. Darien brushed the lose strands of golden hair out of her face hoping to see her beautiful eyes once again. Serena groaned and fidgeted around before her eyes opened, Darien smiled with relief as her deep blue orbs looked up at him.

Serena tried to leaned forward to help herself up but had trouble doing so.

"Serena." Darien breathed softly as he helped her sit up.

The blonde brought her hand to her head and grunted in pain.

"Are you okay Serena, do you have a headache?" Asked Darien as he placed his hand on hers.

"Yeah but that's not the worst part." Serena paused and grabbed her tummy.

"I'm starving!" Darien looked down, shock his head and chuckled. He was glad that Serena was acting like herself.

"When you get out of hospital I will treat you to something, sound good?" He knew that he would regret it later but again he didn't care, all that mattered was Serena.

"Really!?" Thank you Darien!" Squealed Serena as she threw her arms around him.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Serena, wondering who it was.

The door opened, a young pink haired girl walked in and smiled sweetly at the two in the room, Serena and Darien frowned.

"Rini?!"

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse** :

"Rini what are you doing here?" Asked Serena, as the many questions were circling around in her head.

"Rini." Serena spoke softly as she smoothed over the loose pink hairs that stuck up on her head. "Tell me everything."

Serena and Darien looked at each other, filled with utter shock.

Rini began to cry again, Serena held her trying to wrap her head around all of this.

All Serena could think about was, why. Why did she send Rini back to this time? What was happening in the future and why?

Oh why, why, WHY?! She didn't understand any of this.

It just doesn't make any sense...

 **Chapter 3** : Future Shocked

 _The moonlight is a messenger of love_


	3. Future Shocked

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters. (I do own the new characters that I created though)

 **Rated** : T

 **Recap** :

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Serena, wondering who it could be.

The door opened, a young pink haired girl walked in and smiled sweetly at the two in the room, Serena and Darien frowned.

"Rini?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : Future Shocked

"Rini what are you doing here?" Asked Serena, as the many questions were circling around in her head.

Rini ran, jumped onto the creased bed sheets and sent them flying off the bed. Griping Serena tightly she gave her a large hug as she felt the tears that were threatening to fall swell up in her eyes.

Serena looked down in shock as the rabbit girl buried her face into her chest, the blonde wrapped her arms around the little girl when she heard small muffled cries escaped her.

Darien began to pat Rini's head softly as he and Serena turned to look at each other and shared worried expressions.

'What do we do?' Serena mouthed to Darien, not sure on what to do next. Darien shrugged, not real sure himself.

'I don't know' He mouthed back at her before she looked back down at Rini who was still clinging tightly to her.

"Rini." Serena spoke softly as she smoothed over the loose pink hairs that stuck up on her head. "Tell me everything."

Serena held Rini close as she waited for her to calm down, when she did Rini pulled away from her past mother.

"I'm not sure what's happening but it's bad, mother sent me here and made it so I can't get back to the future until she lets me." Mumbled Rini, small tears still running down her rosy cheeks.

Serena thought about this. "Tell me exactly what happened before I sent you here, can you do that?" Rini nodded.

It was a normal day in Crystal Tokyo before all hell broke lose. The city became a loud mess of screams and explosions, the people running terrified not knowing what was happening.

"AHHHHHH!" Squealed Rini, running towards the castle, she stopping halfway there. "Wait, why am I running when I can help?"

Rini pulled out her compact and held it in the air.

"Moon prism power!" She yelled loudly as she lit up and transformed into Sailor Mini Moon.

Rini ran around the city helping anyone she came across to the best of her abilities.

Moving rocks off people who were buried in the explosions, finding children's parents who had been separated for them.

When the pink haired girl thought she did all that she could, she ran to the Crystal Palace to find the King And Queen.

Small lady walked into the palace which was still intact and saw her mother talking with one of the castle knights.

"Mummy!" Yelled Rini as she rushed over to her mother.

Neo Queen Serenity got on her knees, opened her arms and welcomed small lady into her embrace.

"I was so worried about you, are you alright?" Asked the Queen as she squeezed her daughter.

"I'm alright and I tried to help as many people as I could." Said the rabbit girl, looking up at her mother.

"Yes, and you did very well my sweet little girl." Serenity turned to the knight. "Please inform the King that we have found the Princess."

The knight smiled, bowed, and walked away.

"What's happening?" Asked Rini with a frightful expression.

"Well Smal-" The Queen was interrupted by loud footsteps that headed towards them, It was the King and a few of the castle knights.

"Serenity, I must speak with you at once." Said the king in a dark tone giving the Queen a look that she knew meant it was something of great importance.

Neo Queen Serenity stood up looked over at the young Princess and mouthed 'Stay here' and glared at the child letting her know she wasn't kidding.

The King and the Queen walked around the corner, out of sight.

Rini knew she couldn't just stay there and do nothing, just what was going on?

Rini went around the corner and hid behind a potted plant trying to hear what they were saying.

She poked her head around to see them talking but could only hear bits and pieces.

"The time has come." She heard her father whisper.

"You don't mean..." Her mother trailed off. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

They continued to talk but Rini had trouble hearing them.

"Bad timing." Grumbled the queen, looking at the floor. The king put a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"No, this is good. She will be safe there and hopefully will help prevent *cough* you know."

The king hated bringing it up in front of his wife because he knew it upset her.

"Yeah, I know.." The Queen said quietly, still looking down.

The king heard the sadness in her voice, he lifted up his wife's face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's going to be alright, we're going to get through this okay?"

"Okay." The Queen gave a sad smile.

Rini ran off as her mother and father began to walk back over to where she was.

"Small Lady!" Rini's mother called.

Rini stood in the same spot as before and tried to act like she didn't hear anything.

The Queen and the king looked over at each other with sad expressions.

The Queen closed her eyes and started to cry.

"I'M SORRY RINI PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Yelled Rini's mother as she held a time key in her hand, waving it in the air.

Rini was lifted up off the ground, surrounded by a pillar of light. A familiar sensation that she hadn't felt in a long time but was still use to.

And vanished.

The king pulled his wife into his arms as she cried and griped the collar of his clothes. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"This is the only way to save the past and the future. I believe in you Small Lady, my dearest daughter."

Serena and Darien looked at each other, filled with utter shock.

Rini began to cry again, Serena held her trying to wrap her head around all of this.

All Serena could think about was, why. Why did she send Rini back to this time? What was happening in the future and why? She didn't understand any of this.

It just doesn't make any sense...

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse** :

The three sat in the hospital room in silence with the only sound being Rini's slurred cries.

"Don't worry Rini, we're going to work this out." Said Serena, Rini nodded. The two nearly jumped out of the bed with shock when loud knocks were heard coming from the door.

Rini sighed and looked over at the girls searching their faces for information.

"Geez Serena you're hopeless." Raye whacked herself in the face "Luna said you collapsed."

"What were you doing before that happened?" Asked Raye.

"Hmmm.. oh! We were talking about the new girl, come to think of it, I looking at her just before it happened."

"New girl?" Asked Lita.

"Yeah, Melvin was talking about her." Said Serena.

"I heard about her, I think her name is..."

 **Chapter 4** : The New Girl

 _The moonlight is a messenger of love_


	4. The New Girl

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters. (I do own the new characters that I created though)

 **Rated** : T

 **Recap** :

Serena and Darien looked at each other, filled with utter shock.

Rini began to cry again, Serena held her trying to wrap her head around all of this.

All Serena could think about was, why. Why did she send Rini back to this time? What was happening in the future and why? She didn't understand any of this.

It just doesn't make any sense...

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : The New Girl

The three sat in the hospital room in silence with the only sound being Rini's slurred cries.

"Don't worry Rini, we're going to work this out." Said Serena, Rini nodded. Serena and Rini nearly jumped out of the bed with shock when loud knocks were heard coming from the door.

"Come in." Said Serena, the door clicked open and Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye came into the room with Luna on Amy's shoulders and Artemis on Mina's head.

"Hey Serena you're awake!" Mina smiled happily at Serena, she was glad she seemed well.

"Of course she's awake, probably because of your loud knocking Mina." Said Luna, shaking her head.

"Huh?" Raye looked down at the small infant that was clinging to Serena, though she could not see her face the pink hairs gave her away. "What's Rini doing here?"

"Well..." Serena went ahead and explained everything, about what was happening in the future and her sending Rini here.

"Ahh, run that by me again?" Said Lita looking a little lost, her face matching the other girls.

"Yeah that's how I'm feeling at the moment." Serena looked over at Darien who hasn't said anything for the last hour.

"This is something we can sort out later." Raye waved her hand in dismissal. "Serena how are you feeling?"

Rini sat up feeling guilty realising that she had been going on about her and didn't have a second thought about Serena.

"Oh no, sorry Serena I didn't even check if your alright. When I got here I went to your house but you weren't there, your mum said you were at the hospital. What happen to you, why are you in the hospital?" Said Rini, feeling bad.

"Well I don't know." Serena gave a cheeky grin and put her hand behind her head. "Maybe I fell asleep?"

Rini sighed and looked over at the girls searching their faces for information.

"Geez Serena you're hopeless." Raye whacked herself in the face. "Luna said you collapsed."

Rini wiped her head back around to Serena hitting her in the face with her hair.

"YOU COLLAPSED?!" Yelled Rini, putting her hands on Serena's shoulders.

"I remember now, I suddenly felt really dizzy and there were weird flashes of light, then black."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Amy started talking medical knowledge, but everyone blocked her out.

"What were you doing before that happened?" Asked Raye.

"Hmmm.. oh! We were talking about the new girl, come to think of it, I looking at her just before it happened."

"New girl?" Asked Lita.

"Yeah, Melvin was talking about her." Said Serena.

"I heard about her, I think her name is Albina, or was it Alina, no that's not right either. Hmmm Oh! Alkina!" Shouted out Mina, feeling quite proud of herself.

At the sound of the name, everyone cried out in pain as they felt their heads throb and heard the sound of beating wings. They all sat up straight and blinked in shock.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled Darien making Serena jump, totally forgetting that he was still seated behind her.

"Did you feel it too?" Raye asked Serena.

"Yeah, it's similar to what happen to me before..." She answered, feeling quite confused.

"I didn't feel anything." Said Rini who was now beside Serena on the bed. She looked at Darien and the girls with worry wondering what on earth just happened.

"Well whatever that was, I have a bad feeling about that girl." Said Luna jumping on to the bed onto Serena's lap.

"Hey guys, I don't know if this is important but she looks a lot like me. Even Melvin and Molly thought that we were family somehow because we look so alike."

"Really?" Ami asked, intrigued. Serena nodded.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to the door where a hospital nurse was standing. "Visiting hours are over"

"Okay thank you." Said Amy.

"Also Miss Tsukino, the doctor said that your right to go home and to give him a call if it happens again."

"Thanks for that." Serena waved to the nurse as she left.

"Its getting pretty late, I better go home." Said Amy.

"Yeah me too." Agreed Lita.

"Grandpa is probably worried about me." Said Raye, standing up.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow." Serena smiled at the girls as they headed for the door.

"Look after yourself Serena." Said Amy.

"I will, bye." With that the girls left the room. Rini looked up at Serena and smiled, the blonde smiled back at her and Darien stood up.

"Come on, I will take you girls home."

Darien picked up Rini and put her on the ground then help Serena out of the bed. Serena signed out of the hospital and the three drove to the Tsukino house in Darien's car.

"Are you sure you're okay to go home?" Darien asked Serena as they walked to the gate of her house with Rini and Luna trailing behind. "Maybe you should say at the hospital for a few more days."

"I'll be fine Darien don't worry so much." Smiled Serena, waving her hand up and down in a don't worry about it sort of way. Though she was quite pleased at how concerned he was.

"Its my job to worry but if your sure I guess I have no say in the matter, just don't push yourself too hard." Serena giggled at Darien's sweetness, sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve him.

Darien lent over and gave his favourite bun haired girl a kiss before opening the door for her. When Rini reached the door Darien keeled down to her level.

"Watch Serena for me, knowing her and her stubbornness she's probably going to try and do everything herself." Darien rolled his eyes, his accurateness made Rini giggled.

"Don't worry I will." said Rini running in the house. Darien began to walk to his car when he almost choked from laughter from hearing the girls in the house.

"Stupid Serena, what are you doing?" "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!" "Being a idiot" "WHY YO-COME HERE YOU PINK HAIRED BRAT!"

"They haven't even been here for five seconds and their already at it. WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF, SERENA YOU JUST CAME BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL GET UP STAIRS AND GET SOME REST!" "O-okay mum..."

"Pffff, those girls I tell you." Darien couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning Serena, how are you feeling today?" Amy asked the blonde with Mina, Raye and Lita gathered around her. The girls met up at Serena's house and walked to school stopping at the half way mark between Raye's school and the rest of the girls school.

"Okay I guess." Lied Serena, she had a lot on her mind.

Everything seemed to be happening all at once, something needed to be done. Amy heard the lie in her tone, before she could say that she knew she was lying Luna jumped up on Serena's shoulder.

"Oh hey there Luna, what's up?" Serena smiled at the cat.

"You need to talk to that girl after school.. ALL of you, Darien too." Serena looked over at Luna with surprise.

"Huh, why?" Asked Serena.

"I had some sort of vision last night and it's kind of hard to explain." Luna jumped of Serena and looked at the ground in stress. "Its just a feeling, but I know we need to speak with her."

"Yeah me too, I have been having visions as well." Said Raye.

The girls looked around at everyone in the group waiting for someone to say something, Serena decided that she would.

"Don't worry Luna I trust you, I will tell Darien to meet us outside and we will talk with her."

"WHAT ABOUT ME SERENA!" Yelled Raye pushing her head into Serena's.

"WELL I OBVIOUSLY DON'T TRUST YOU FLAME BREATH!" Serena yelled back, poking her tongue out.

"I DON'T BREATHE FIRE MEATBALL BRAIN!" Shouted Raye poking her tongue out at Serena as well.

Amy put her hand on her head, giggled and shook her head.

"Here we go again." Said Lita, shaking her head too.

The bell was due to ring soon so the girls sorted out their meeting arrangements after school, said their goodbyes and went to class. Serena walked slowly the rest of the way to school to call Darien about the meeting.

Serena smiled when she heard a faint "Hello?" come from the receiving end of the phone.

"Hey Darien, are you busy?" Asked Serena, fiddling with her skirt.

"Serena? You should be heading to school, you'll be late again." Said Darien with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I walking there now b-but that doesn't matter, I need you to meet the girls and I after school."

"Why?" Serena felt like throwing her phone on the road the minute he said 'why'.

"Look it's just important, are you busy or not!" Serena covered her mouth, not knowing why she felt so irritated all of a sudden.

"Woah calm down Serena, I-"

"I'm sorry Darien, I don't know what's wrong with me I just.." Serena stopped walking and pressed her head on the wall beside her looking down as she tried to find the right words. Darien heard Serena's tone change, he began to worry.

"Hey it's okay, I'll be there. Anyway I got to go Just hang in there until then, see you later meatball head." Serena giggled, Darien was the only person who got away with calling her that (unlike Raye). It brought back memories of when they used to always run into each other and how Darien liked to tease her, before knowing who they really were. Oddly enough, it helped her relax.

"Okay bye." Serena said sadly, pushing end call on her phone.

"Hey guys!" Mina yelled out to the girls, she put her hand up high and waved to them.

"So what did Darien say Serena?" Asked Lita.

"He said that he was coming." She Answered.

"And here I am." Everyone swung their heads around to find Darien walking towards them with a cheeky smile on his face.

Serena raced over to him locking in a big bear hug.

"hey, so are you going to tell me why I'm here now?" Asked Darien, grabbing Serena by her shoulders making her lean out so he could see her face.

"Um, Luna?" Serena looked to the cat to explain, she sighed.

"We're going to go talk to that new girl, I feel like you should be there too Darien."

"Okay, then let's go and meet this twin of yours then." Darien chuckled.

"Hey that's not funny Darien." Serena let go of Darien and crossed her arms.

Darien couldn't keep in his laughter when Serene pulled a pouty face, she grunted.

"Lets just go already." Whined Mina.

The group walked around looking for the girl, they were unsuccessful until they spotted her sitting under a tree in the city's main park, book in hand.

"Look, over there." Raye pointed out the black bun haired girl resting against the tree.

"Let's go." Said Luna, making their way over to her.

"Excuse me, are you Alkina?" Asked Serena cautiously.

As she stood up from behind the tree and began to step around it everyone held their breath, her face slowly coming into view. The group felt chills go down their backs as Alkina's familiar deep blue orbs connected with theirs. Serena vision got blurry seeing the flashing images again, she felt her heart skip a beat. Are these... memories? She shook the images away so she could see Alkina.

"Yeah that's me, what can I help you with?" Her voice was soft and kind, similar to that of Serena but with a bit of an edge.

Serena bit her lip not knowing what to say. Before she could think of something Luna jumped up on her shoulder.

"Tell us who you are!" She yelled, her face forming into a scowl.

"Lu-Luna." Said Serena in surprise, looking over at the cat. When the blond turned back to face Alkina she frowned, noticing that her look alike did not seemed fazed in the slightest by the talking cat. Serena took a couple of steps towards her but was stopped when Raye reached her arm out in front of her.

"We can't trust her Serena, you have to be careful." Raye's eyes did not leave Alkina's for a second when she spoke.

To everyones surprise Alkina busted out laughing, they looked at her with shock.

"Oh Raye, you were always so quick to judge." Alkina stared Raye down and gave her a smug smile. "That was one of your many flaws."

Raye was about to grab Alkina, do something to react to her comment but Lita grabbed her before she could try anything. Alkina looked around at the group and settled her eyes on Serena's confused face, she found it amusing. Soon they all had confused faces to go along with Serena's.

"Whoops, guess I got some explaining to do, huh?"

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse** :

"Well, are you going to explain or not?" Said Raye tapping her foot in annoyance, Alkina sighed.

"I think it's time you all knew the truth." Alkina's face became serious. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Let's go back to the start, 1'000 years ago on the Moon. As you know Silver millennium was prosperous before beryl and her army attacked but, You don't know the whole story."

The saviours of the world who always had so much to say, were speechless. Frozen in shock and disbelief of the bombshell that had been dropped upon them.

"What b-but how?" "How is this possible?!" "I don't believe it!"

 **Chapter 5** : The 1'000 Year Gap Part 1

 _The moonlight is a messenger of love_


	5. The 1'000 Year Gap P1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters. (I do own the new characters that I created though)

 **Rated** : T

 **Recap** :

To everyone's surprise Alkina busted out laughing, they looked at her with shock.

"Oh Raye, you were always so quick to judge." Alkina stared Raye down and gave her a smug smile. "That was one of your many flaws."

Raye was about to grab Alkina, do something to react to her comment but Lita grabbed her before she could try anything. Alkina looked around and settled her eyes on Serena's confused face, she found it amusing. Soon they all had confused faces to go along with Serena's.

"Whoops, guess I got some explaining to do, huh?"

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : The 1'000 Year Gap Part 1

"Well, are you going to explain or not?" Said Raye tapping her foot in annoyance, Alkina sighed.

"I think it's time you all knew the truth." Alkina's face became serious. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"We can go to my place." Suggested Darien, Alkina smiled at him.

"Okay sounds like a plan, lead the way!" Said Alkina, putting her hands on her hips.

They walked to Darien's apartment relatively quiet apart from Serena's constant grunting and grumbling. Alkina giggled realising that Serena was mad at Darien for suggesting to go to his house so quick.

When they arrived Darien unlocked the door, let them in and shut the door behind him. Alkina sat down roughly on the ground and put her hands in her lap, preparing the story she was about to tell. The rest of the gang sat down too, unprepared but ready to listen to her.

"I know about you all, I know you are the sailors that defend this world and I know about your past as well as your near future." Alkina closed her eyes and gulped rather loudly as if pushing down a painful thought.

The room grew tense.

"Let's go back to the start, 1'000 years ago on the Moon. As you know Silver Millennium was full of life before Beryl and her army attacked but, You don't know the whole story."

Everyone looked at Alkina in curiosity and fear, what didn't they know? They had a lot of their memories back so what could they possibly of missed?

"Beryl didn't pick just any day to attack Silver Millennium but was informed of their most valuable time as well as the best way to infiltrate the castle." Alkina closed her eyes as she spoke, traveling back through her mind. "The guy that gave her that information was dangerous but knew well of the moon kingdom. I'm sure you all are well aware of them by now." Alkina took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she said their name. "Chaos..."

The room filled with shock, the Scouts held their breath. Serena gasped, flashbacks from her fight with Galaxia aka Chaos loomed in her mind. Serena began to panic, Darien grabbed Serena's hand trying to calm her down. After the battle Serena would had frequent panic attacks late at night from nightmares that she would have. It was just too much, they all had hoped that they never had to hear that name. But once again it's been brought back up and they wish it hadn't.

"Yeah, I expected that reaction. I am aware of your battle with him and Galaxia and that it's a bit of a sensitise topic but there is more that you will need to know about him." Alkina scrunched up her nose and sighed, like she didn't want to talk about him either. But, she knew it needed to be done whether she liked it or not.

The black bun girl shook her head and looked up to give a small smile, her eyes tearing up just the slightest. Her grip on her skirt tightened as if perverting herself from doing or saying anything rash.

"But I'll put that aside for now, we'll talk more about it later." Changing topics Alkina relaxed. "I know you probably still don't trust me so ask me anything you like." The Scouts looked at each other not knowing what to say but Raye jumped at the opportunity.

"Who are you exactly, and how do you know all this?" Raye tensed up, still wary of her. Alkina let out a small giggle, amused at Raye's stiff tone.

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself properly yet now have I?" Alkina cleared her throat. "I am Alkina, second daughter of Queen Serenity and Princess of the Moon."

The saviours of the world who always had so much to say, were speechless. Frozen in shock and disbelief of the bombshell that had been dropped upon them.

"What b-but how?" "How is this possible?!" "I don't believe it!" Was all they could say, it was tough processing all this information.

Serena felt sweat trickle down her face, her expression unchanging. The blonde's throat was so dry that when she went to speak nothing came out but a muffled sigh. She trembled, feeling like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. That's when it hit her, Alkina was her twin sister from her past life on the Moon.

Rini sat between Serena and Darien, she was too busy trying to take in all this new information that she hadn't said anything since she came in. She wondered how this can this be, she had never seen her before and her mother never said she had a sister.

Rini stood up and slammed her hands onto the table. "Then prove it!" She yelled, Serena looked at her future daughter surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Don't worry Rini, I was getting to that." Alkina winked at her future niece, Rini flinched at the mention of her name. She never told her what her name was nor did anyone else, she didn't like this.

"I going to open the rest of your non-existing memory's using the Luna Mind Meld." Alkina stood up and gestured everyone to get up as well.

Luna blinked at Alkina unaware that this was possible. "You can do that?" Alkina giggled at the cat.

"But of course, you taught me." Alkina leaned over and taped Luna on the nose. "Except I will be using a much more stronger one than what you used on the girls."

"Oh, okay then." Luna wasn't sure why she would teach her that.

"Don't worry you'll remember." Alkina clapped her hands together raring to go. "Alright, let's do this!"

Everyone was still unsure if this was the best idea, they barely knew her. But unfortunately they had no choice but to trust her.

Watching as a crescent moon formed on Alkina's forehead and feeling the air in the room shift, Serena shivered. It was time. As the light of the crescent moon shone out onto Darien and the girls foreheads, they closed their eyes as the memory's became clear.

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse** :

"Serena, you're not going to play in those flowers all day are you?" Serena looked up at the black haired princess that stood over her, wearing the same dress as her with black detail instead of gold. "We have to start getting ready for tonight's party soon. I mean we are the guests of honour, it's our birthday after all." Alkina watched her sister stare at the planet Earth and sighed.

"Hey Alkina." Mutted Serena after a few moments of silence. "Do you ever wonder what it's like down there?" Alkina smiled at her sister.

"Alkina, we'll always be together, right?" Whispered Serena, rolled up in bed sheets and blankets with Alkina, the lights of the castle shimmered through the window and down the bed.

"ALKINA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cried Serena, her tears sliding down her face as she collapsed on the ground. "What do I do? That horrible woman is destroying the kingdom and I can't Alkina or mother."

"Calm down Serenity, we'll find them." Prince Darien of Earth helped up the princess. "You just need to hang in there for now and don't worry, I'll protect you."

 **Chapter 6** : The 1'000 Year Gap Part 2

 _The moonlight is a messenger of love_


	6. The 1'000 Year Gap P2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters. (I do own the new characters that I created though)

 **Rated** : T

 **Recap** :

Everyone was still unsure if this was the best idea, they barely knew her. But unfortunately they had no choice but to trust her.

Watching as a crescent moon formed on Alkina's forehead and feeling the air in the room shift, Serena shivered. It was time. As the light of the crescent moon shone out onto Darien and the girls foreheads, they closed their eyes as the memory's became clear.

* * *

 **Chapter 6** : The 1'000 Year Gap Part 2

Serena saw herself as a young girl when she was a princess on the Moon, playing amidst a garden of flowers. She plucked one to smell its fragrance, stopping only as someone called out to her.

"Serena, you're not going to play in those flowers all day are you?" Serena looked up at the black haired princess that stood over her, wearing the same dress as her with black detail instead of gold. "We have to start getting ready for tonight's party soon. I mean we are the guests of honour, it's our birthday after all." Alkina watched her sister stare at the planet Earth and sighed.

"Hey Alkina." Muttered Serena after a few moments of silence. "Do you ever wonder what it's like down there?" Alkina smiled at her sister.

"Not really, because I already know." In the corner of her eye Alkina watched her twin whip her head around.

"EHH?!" Serena looked confused. Alkina tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it in, she coughed as she choked on her own laughter.

"Well, heh, I think it's time for your present." Wiping a tear from her eye Alkina reached out her other hand to Serena and helped her up. "Do you remember the planet magic I showed you, the stuff from those old books I found."

"The stuff you told me not to tell mum?" Serena tipped her head to the side trying to picture that day. Alkina liked to sneak around the castle and cause trouble, out of the two sisters she was the rebellious one. Before she knew it she came across some old books in the restricted section of the library full of magic. It turned out that she was a natural at it and ended up showing Serena.

"Yeah, but I've been saving one for today that I know you're going to love." Said Alkina, jumping up and down on the spot, she stopped when Serena gave her a unsure look.

"I, I don't know Alkina I don't want to get in trouble." Serena bent down and picked a flower, her head facing the ground as she came up.

"Please, just trust me Serena. I promise it's going to be alright okay?" Alina grabbed Serena's hands and squeezed them, Serena nodded and lifted her head up.

"Okay."

Serena felt a cold breeze whirl around them, making the flowers sway and her hair fly. She looked at Alkina's crescent moon on her forehead as it began to glow a beautiful gold. Alkina muttered something under her breath before a flash of light hit, Serena Screamed in shock and everything went white.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few timed so they could adjust. When she could see clearly the sight before her was enough to take her breath away, a beautiful green plane with trees that danced in time with the music of the wind. The Sun that shone so bright on her face was warm and inviting.

"Am I dead?!" Yelled Serena while pinching herself to see if it was real. "Ow, ow, ouch!"

"No silly, this is Earth." Giggled Alkina as she spun around. Serena's face lit up with happiness and amazement, hearing the word Earth. She had always been fascinated with this planet in particular, with its lovely blues and greens that looked up at the Moon.

"W-WHAT, HOW?!" Serena grabbed her sister by the shoulders and began shaking her. "How, how, how, how, hOW, HOW?!"

"Stop, shaking, me." Serena let go and gave an apologetic look. "Its teleport magic, cool right? I knew you wanted to see Earth so I thought that this was the best gift for you."

"It's wonderful, thank you Alkina your the best sister ever!" Said Serena through smiling teeth as she hugged Alkina.

x

Serena's mind zoomed out on the image and continued to flick through memories.

x

"Alkina, we'll always be together, right?" Whispered Serena, rolled up in bed sheets and blankets with Alkina, the lights of the castle shimmered through the window and down the bed.

"You keep asking me that. What do I normally reply with Serena?" Alknia smiled warmly to her sister and poked her nose.

"No matter what happens I will always be here to support you and look after you even if our fate says otherwise."

"That's right, and I will keep saying it till we're dead and buried got it? I'll always be by your side." Alkina smiled confidently. There was no way she'd let anything happen to her sister, not while she's still here and able to protect her.

"You promise you won't leave?" Serena's puppy dog face was too much to handle, the twin looked away to escape her cuteness.

"I promise." Alkina put her hand on her heart as she said it, meaning every word. "We're sisters, twins, and best friends, what's the worst that can happen?"

x

"ALKINA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cried Serena, tears sliding down her face as she collapsed on the ground. "What should I do? That horrible woman is destroying the kingdom and I can't find Alkina or mother."

"Calm down Serenity, we'll find them." Prince Darien of Earth helped up the princess. "You just need to hang in there for now and don't worry, I'll protect you."

x

Serena felt a shake, and someone's hand grabbing her arm and sitting her up right. She could hear a faint voice that was slurred and hard to understand at first.

"Serena... Hey, wake up! Come on sleepyhead, time to get up." It was Alkina as well as Rini trying to get everyone out of a daze, Serena felt the others slowly sit up by her sides. Gripping her head the blonde groaned, her skull ached and throbbed with pain.

"You guys alright? Your heads may hurt for awhile, it took in a lot of information at once so it's to be expected." Alkina smiled but quickly changed to a frown. "So, do you remembered now?"

The girls answered with yeahs and yeses, Darien gave a stern nod, and Serena sat there silence on the verge of crying. Before she knew what was happening her body moved on its own and ran into Alkina's arms, hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder.

Alkina smiled, hugging back the small figure that clung to her. She remembered when Serena use to always hug her like that whenever she saw her. The sisters paused, a powerful sensation shot through their bodies in time with each other. Alkina pushed Serena off of her roughly, the two girls landed hard on their backsides. Serena looked at her hands then back at Alkina wondering where that jolt of power came from.

What on earth, or perhaps not on earth, was that she wondered.

"S-sorry..." Alkina looked away from her sister just realizing what happened, standing up she continued talking to the group ignoring the incident.

"Okay everyone, that's all for today. I'll give you guys a few days to process everything but there's still some things we have to discuss." Alkina gave one last smile to Serena before walking to the door.

"Alkina wait." Serena stood up and reached out to her. Alkina faced the door and didn't turn around, her hand gripping the handle.

"I'm sorry Serena, we'll talk soon okay?" Alkina headed out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Serena fell onto her knees and stared at the door not knowing how she should react. It was all to much to take in, Serena bought her hand to her face to find herself still crying. Darien ran to her and pulled Serena into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

Everyone looked at the door, worried for what was to come. Knowing that this, was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse** :

School had ended with no interaction with Alkina, Serena felt as though she was avoiding her. She wanted to know more, even though she was terrified at what she hid behind those eyes that may reflect her own but they looked, dead. It was almost like her very being was trying its hardest to just stay together. It make her worry as to what this girl has been through.

Serena felt more sick than ever, she fainted in shock.

Darien reacted in time and caught her in his arms. The young man was so freaked out he was on the verge of crying. What was wrong with her? First it was the incident at school, the whole thing with Alkina, and now this?

"What should I do?"

 **Chapter 7** : Sickness

 _The moonlight is a messenger of love_


	7. Sickness

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters. (I do own the new characters that I created though)

 **Rated** : T

 **Author's Note** :

Me: *Looks at last story update*

Updated: 10/2/2016

Me: "Holy shit!"

Hey guys Guess what? I'M ALIVE! Yes, can you believe it? Well now you can! I'm so sorry this took so long I've had life thrown at my face like it not anything new and I've just been struggling to write because I was just so unmotivated. So I'm not real sure how well this turned out but I suppose I'll hear it from you guys please let know its much appreciated. Also another reason it took so long is because I went back and made a few small tweaks and greatly improved the spelling in every chapter. Oh and I don't know if anyone noticed but the "next time" part I have at the bottom had been pushed back several times, I've done this because I keep thinking of things that would be beneficial to be put into the story. I'm quite certain that this should be that last time I do that since I have started chapter 8. Anyway I thinks that all I need to say, enjoy. :)

 **Recap** :

"Hey Alkina." Muttered Serena after a few moments of silence. "Do you ever wonder what it's like down there?" Alkina smiled at her sister.

"ALKINA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cried Serena, tears sliding down her face as she collapsed on the ground. "What should I do? That horrible woman is destroying the kingdom and I can't find Alkina or mother."

"Okay everyone, that's all for today. I'll give you guys a few days to process everything but there's still some things we have to discuss." Alkina gave one last smile to Serena before walking to the door.

"Alkina wait." Serena stood up and reached out to her. Alkina faced the door and didn't turn around, her hand gripping the handle.

Serena fell onto her knees and stared at the door not knowing how she should react. It was all to much to take in, Serena bought her hand to her face to find herself still crying. Darien ran to her and pulled Serena into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

Everyone looked at the door, worried for what was to come. Knowing that this, was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Chapter 7** : Sickness

"Sirius."

"Yes Canis." Answered Sirius, walking over to face the young woman's back.

"Is our plan for the Moon children ready?" Asked Canise, her voice dull. She kept her shoulders low and her head high, her hands tucked behind her back holding tightly as she looked out the large arched window that was before her.

"Almost." Sirius replied. "We only need wait for the perfect time and according to my calculations that time soon approaches."

"Good, our resurrection of Lord Chaos is going just as he said it would. He shall raise again and take back this world with us ruling at his side once more."

They would see to it that this plan goes forward with no interruptions.

x

"Serena are you going to be alright?" Asked Rini as she ran with Serena, hoping to get to school on time.

"Yeah, don't worry, about me." Panted Serena, trying to talk after each breath. Rini knew she was lying, she had been having trouble sleeping and was more spacey than usual.

"Okay Rini, hurry up inside and I'll see you later." Serena was jogging on the spot and gently pushed Rini towards the door. "BYEEEE!"

Serena ran while waving back at the pink haired girl and continued her trek to school.

When she reached the gate she sighed before walking inside the school.

She had made it just as the bell rang, a flood of relief flowed through her.

"Few, just in time."

She headed inside, greeted to a mob of students heading to class. As Serena walked to first period she felt the jolting presence of Alkina again and spun around to find her ducking into her class. Serena felt so unsure of what was happening and what was to come, she knew that Alkina still had a lot more to say that she wasn't telling them. It's scared her, and what was this dark aura that surrounded her and that weird sensation she gets when they get to close? She hoped to find out about these things but whether she was going to like the answer or not she didn't know.

School had ended with no interaction with Alkina, Serena felt as though she was avoiding her. She wanted to know more, even though she was terrified at what she hid behind those eyes that may reflect her own but they looked, dead. It was almost like her very being was trying its hardest to just stay together. It make her worry as to what this girl has been through.

Serana was walking her usual route home peacefully, or so she thought. She hoped to get home in time to watch the new episode of her favorite anime that was airing that night, but to her later dismay she didn't.

She again experienced the polseing pain she gets with Akina but this occurrence felt different. The bun girl looked around to see if her twin was nearby but found no one. She gripped the wall beside her for support as she began to lose her balance, feeling a deathly sickness taking her over completely. Vomit she thought, she was going to vomit.

She panicked, choking on the disgust she was trying to swallow unsure how to handle the situation. Should she call for help? No, she could barely breathe let alone talk. Text? No, she was too weak to pull out her phone. She was scared, terrified of what was happening because this wasn't a normal sickness.

Lucky, Serena's knight always seems to find his way to her. Darien had just finished a course at the uni and was headed back home when he saw a fragile frame slowly sliding past, Serena. He took one look at her weak posture, her colourless face and knew something was wrong. He watched her fall to her knees and grab hold her throat, coughing harshly. His body moved on its own, it went running to her side in a panic.

Kneeling down to her level with one hand on her back, bending over to see her face Darien looked up at her with worried eyes. She tried to speak but instead of words something else came out. Choking, one hand gripping tightly to her throat and the other over her mouth she finally coughed up what was giving her grief. But to her surprise, it wasn't vomit..

It appeared to be a mixture of blood and, some black substance. Serena felt more sick than ever looking at what ever it was she just spat up, she fainted in shock.

Darien reacted in time and caught her in his arms. The young man was so freaked out he was on the verge of crying. What was wrong with her? First it was the incident at school, the whole thing with Alkina, and now this?

It anyone knew it was Alkina, it all started when she arrived. He would talk to her but not now, his top priority was Serena and her well being. So he picked her up, took her to his place and tucked her into bed.

x

It's so cold, so dark, where is this?

"What?" Serena heard something in the space around her, she looked for the source. Its empty, it was almost as it closing around her.

"What?" Serena repeated hearing it again, she frantically rubbed her arms to protect herself from the cold. A light, she looked up towards the beam shining down on her. It was the Moon.

The Moon slowly curved inward like something was moving over it. Serena stared at the rapidly disappearing severe in the sky and realized what is was, an eclipse. Before long it was completely dark,

She put her hand up to her face and couldn't even see it that close to her eyes.

The sounds got louder, whispers and murmurs creeped in close.

"What are you saying!?" The princess yelled out into the open, she felt tears stream down her delicate face. Frightened at the loud unrecognizable words filling her head and the darkness closing in on her. She gripped her head and cried out in pain, yelling shut up aggressively over and over again trying to make the noise go away. In her emotional state her forehead started to glow forming into a crescent moon. The darkness in the room appeared to be sneaking away and the sound quietened at the energy she was releasing. Serena started to calm down realizing it was beginning to stop.

She slowly removed her hands from her head and stood up straight breathing a sigh of relief. It was quiet, soft and calm everything was okay she told herself.

But it wasn't, something went for her leg and grabbed hold of it tightly. Serena gasped and shot her head down to look at what had just attached itself to her. A black goo like substance, the darkness had manifested into a physical form.

Another one launched out at her and took hold of her arm. They kept coming onto her till she was covered, she screamed out for help but no one came.

The ground below her felt as it was dissolving under her feet. It turned to liquid and she was pulled under.

x

Shaking and a firm hand on her chest Serena felt when she started to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and sat up within seconds hunched over and clutched her chest breathing as though she had just run a marathon. Darien jumped onto the bed and pull Serena in close cradling her head with his hand.

"Serena!" The young man yelled as he held the blonde tightly, almost squeezing the life out of her. Serena just sat there trying to register her surroundings, she was in Darien's apartments, he was hugging her and it was dark outside. She returned to reality.

The body that was draped over her was trembling and she heard faint sniffles coming from behind.

"Darien what's wrong?" She asked unaware of what had happened.

"You were f-fine for a while then started moving around like you were having a s-seizure. I tried to wake you up but it didn't work a-and then you stop b-breathing!" Serena could barely understand a thing he was saying he was a blubbering mess. The princess had no real concern for herself but instead for Darien. She could not recall a time when he had ever broke down like this, he was such a composed guy and hid his emotions well.

Darien pulled back from the hug, one hand rested on her shoulder the other ran fingers down her face. Serena observed her princes flustered state in awe. He was rosey, tears were streaming down his swollen cheeks and he looked at Serena like he had just seen death itself.

Serena spent the next half hour claiming him down. She just held him and said that she was okay, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Serena." Darien said quietly laying on her lap.

"Yeah?" Serena answered.

"I love you." The prince responded looking up at his beautiful princess.

She giggled, looking back at him eyes full of love.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Next time on Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse:**

"Serena please calm down, you needed to kno-" Alknia was cut off before she could calm down a pacing Serena.

"NO I DIDN'T BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE LYING!" Serena's eyes swelled up with tears making her vision blurry.

"Serena I'm sorry but I'm not lying, it's the truth. As much as I don't want it to be it is... there's no getting out of that fact."

"It's not like you to be scared." Darien elbowed the black haired twin and chuckled, she didn't find it funny.

"Even after all this time I, still wish it wasn't true. I can't imagine how Serena feels right now..." Alkina hated making her sister feel so miserable.

"Your birth doesn't matter." The princess sighed, she didn't really believe him. "And don't worry about Serena, she's strong, just like her sister."

"Princess Alkina, we have come for you." Said a familiar voice in the distance. The group turned towards the voice a saw four shadows walking to them.

 **Chapter 8** : Father

 _The moonlight is a messenger of love_


End file.
